dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 119
'Episode 119 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It featured the guest appearances of the IRC twats, the Unfunny Comedian, and this guy called Miles. Prev: Episode 118 Next: Episode 120 Highlights * Featured Video: GTime Johnny sings a song about Alphabet Soup * Guest appearances from the Unfunny Comedian and Miles * Josh Fuckwitstein's facial expression - 0:48:58 * Josh Moronstein talks about Uranus. * Gail Chord Schuler's new book, ''Emerald Towers. * Read the Cran - 2:10:49 Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll Segment: Spicy Chipotle Chicken Pizza Unboxing and Review # Josh Feuerstein: DEAR ATHEISTS ... LOOK AT URANUS ... it DISPROVES EVOLUTION!!! # G Man: Preaching the truth in New york City part 2 Atheist admits atheism is a religion # Pat Robertson: Dead Baby Could've Been The Next Hitler # Fox News: Wallace to Santorum: If Pope Shouldn’t Talk Climate Change, Why Should You? # News Segment: Man receives gun when ordering comic books (can't find) # Glenn Beck Has 10,000 Pastors Willing To Die Resisting Anti-Christian Persecution # News Segment: Storm trooper causes school lockdown (can't find) # News Segment: 13 Year Old Girl Commits Suicide After Dad’s Public Shaming Video Is Posted Online! # Gail Chord Schuler's "Emerald Towers" ON SALE NOW ($3.46 at Amazon). Audio Book Sample # Wretched: The best thing that ever happened to women: Christianity. # Deleted Brett Keane Video (can't find) Start of the Show The show began with GTime Johnny having an aneurysm while singing a song about alphabet soup. Then, the Drunken Peasants hosts discussed their time in France during their Europe Trip. Then, The DP IRC Chat admins (the Unfunny Comedian and Miles) came on the show. They were berated by the peasants for their lack of charisma, and the Unfunny Comedian scarred the audience for life with his Truffle Shuffle. After that, they played a Troll or Not a Troll video where a teenage boy does an unboxing of a pizza. They then kicked that boring bastard, Unfunny Comedian off the show. Next, Josh Feuerstein made himself look really fucking stupid by talking in nonsense about atheists, Uranus, and the Big Bang. After Josh's bullshit, G Man talks to atheists in New York City. The group of atheists consisted of a guy with a strange wig asking for weed and some girls G Man was hitting on. Middle of the Show The Drunken Peasants watched a video of Pat Robertson justifying God killing unborn babies only because they could potentially be the next Hitler. Next, Rick Santorum complains about the Pope for believing in climate change on Fox News and he also declares that the pope should leave science to real scientists. Then, they watched a news story about a guy ordering comic books on Ebay but got a gun instead. After that, they watched a Right Wing Watch video where Glenn Beck talks about bullshit and how Christians are persecuted. Then they looked into a news report about a guy dressing up as a storm trooper scaring people in an elementary school. They played news story about a 13 year old girl who committed suicide after being shamed by her asshole dad on the internet. They listened to a sample of Gail Schuler's book Emerald Tower. TJ said its a shame these books aren't movies. Next, they played a video of the Wretched asshole claiming that Christianity is the best thing for women, even though the bible is filled with sexist verses overtly, contextually, and sub-textually. The Wretched asshole thinks that the ancient Romans were secular humanist even though the Roman Empire was a founded upon slavery and their official religion was paganism, TJ responds by calling him a lying imbecile. End of the Show Having finished with that shitty Wretched video, Ben announced that Brett Keane's 70,000,000th channel has been terminated. Fortunately, Ben recovered a video of Brett ranting about atheists for the audience to enjoy. He talks about reading the Cran. Trivia * Scotty is very submissive. #ScottyAsked * TJ needs his required 26 hours of sleep. * TJ exposes he is more of a beta sub bitch than Scotty In this episode; he reveals his belief to the audience that Onision's diet is superior, simply to please his boyfriend. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Guests Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests